


a good cycle

by bruised_fruit



Series: davluce drabbles [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stolen Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruised_fruit/pseuds/bruised_fruit
Summary: They need a break. They always do, really.





	a good cycle

**Author's Note:**

> lil [pug davis](https://thepugdavis.tumblr.com/) reference in this one

Davenport reforms at the helm and lands the ship easily. This planet is minuscule and largely barren, covered in purple grass. He doesn’t see any sources of water, but there don’t seem to be any inhabitants, either.

“Nice!” Taako hoots when Davenport joins them, and he wants to agree. They need a break. They always do, really. But he wants not to expect too much, until he meets Lucretia’s eyes, until she offers him a small and quiet smile.

It communicates something. It instills hope in him, an aching cry.

Maybe this’ll be a good one. Maybe it’ll be okay.


End file.
